Back To Life
by MysteriousCatherine
Summary: Mollie finally has to the chance to wake up the Original she's been craving to meet. Kol/OC
1. Alive

Chapter 1

I knew I entered the house without permission and Klaus would be pissed, but I didn't care. I only wanted to see him again. He might be dead, for the moment, but I had to see him again. I had to open that coffin and see his handsome face. He looked so peaceful lying down in that box. The dagger in his heart was screaming at me to take it off his chest. And I wanted to.

- Mollie.

I turn around to look at Elijah.

- It's time.

I turn back to the coffin. In a second, Elijah was by my side, Rebekah on my left and Finn was right behind me.

I grab the dagger between my fingers and pull it out of Kol Mikaelson. I was anxious to see him alive, to see those famous brown eyes look at me. His skin came back to live in minutes and he started to wake up. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he looked straight at me. He smirked at me and jump out of the coffin.

- Brothers, sister. Is that for me? Food?

He tried to come closer to me, but Elijah and Rebekah stopped him.

- No it's not brother. She's a friend of mine and Rebekah's. She's not a toy for you to play with. She's actually the one who took the dagger out of your body. She wanted to do it.

Kol stared at me and that smirk appeared again. He took a step forward, but Elijah was still in front of me. He was eyeing his brother, ready to attack.

- I don't want to hurt her, brother. I just wanna thank her.

Elijah kept his eyes on Kol but took a step to my right to let his brother approach me. In vampire speed, Kol was right in front of me. I felt my heart skip a beat. He was so handsome, his dark brown eyes scrutinizing me. He still had that smirk on his face, revealing his incredible white smile.

- What's your name, love?

- Mollie.

He took my right hand in his and brought it to his lips for a kiss. They linger there for a few seconds, before letting go. He kept staring at me for a moment, before he started speaking again.

- Thank you very much, darling. It's been a long time. A hundred years in that coffin, if I remember correctly.

- You're welcome.

I blush a little and turn to the other Originals in the room.

- What now?

- We wait until Damon comes back.

And at that exact moment, Damon Salvatore walked into the room.

- Any luck, ask Elijah.

- Nope. The Bennett witches are still working on it. That coffin's a bitch. Whatever's in it doesn't want to be wake up. I really hope it's worth it, because I'm losing patient here.

Kol stood forward, confuse.

- Can someone explain to me what's happening here? I'm bored. I need entertainment.

- We're trying to find a way to kill your brother, said Damon. I'm pretty sure you want your revenge too.

- You bet, I do, brother.

- Then let's go. It's time. And you, he said, turning to me, you stay here. If Klaus finds out what you did, he's gonna have the urge to kill you.

- I don't care. I wanna be there when you all come out of hiding. I'm sure it will be priceless.

Kol came to my side and put his hand on my shoulder.

- I really like her Elijah. I love pretty little thing with sharp tongue. Anyway, come on brother, let little Mollie here, have her fun.

- I said no Kol.

I felt a little pressure on my shoulder, but only for a few seconds, before his grip loosen on my body.

- Please Elijah. I want to be there. He killed my parents 10 years ago and I wanna see him suffer as much as I suffered when I was a child. I want him to pay for all the years I spend alone without a family. So I'll be there whether you like it or not. Got it?

- I was right, said Kol. Sharp tongue. I'm totally in love brother.

- Shut up, Kol.

Elijah wasn't happy at all. And I could feel Rebekah and Finn losing patient.

- Fine, he said angry. But if anything goes wrong and I tell you to run, you run. Understood?

- Understood.

- Good. Now, let's get to work.

* * *

Damon, Elijah and I came back into the room with Klaus' little minion. He still had Stefan in his grip.

- Elijah. Why haven't you left? And what is she doing here, he ask looking at me?

- Well, where are your manners, brother? We forgot dessert.

Elijah turned to his right and took the cloth off of the silver tray, the young woman was holding, to reveal two daggers.

- What have you done, ask Klaus with fear in his eyes?

- What have you done, ask Elijah in return? See, I've learn not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now.

Then Kol made his entrance into the dining room.

- Kol…

- Long time, brother.

Now, Klaus had a good reason to be scared. Then, in vampire speed, Finn ran into the room, stole a dagger from the silver tray and headed straight for Klaus.

- Finn, don't…

Finn took a grip of Klaus' hand and drove the dagger into it. Klaus screamed in pain and Finn wasn't losing his grip on his brother until he decided otherwise. Klaus, out of grasp, ran the other way, only to come face to face with his sister.

- Rebekah.

Rebekah threw her own dagger into Klaus' stomach.

- This is for our mother.

She let go of Klaus, who step back and turned around to us. He looked straight at me. And you could say that he was pissed, but there was also fear on his face.

- You… you always had a soft spot for my brother Kol, even when he was in that casket. And that weakness is gonna cost you your life.

Klaus rushed to me, but Kol step in his way, hiding me behind him.

- Oh, younger brother, you know that settling for mortals is a sign of weakness.

Kol kept looking at his brother in silence, while Finn trapped Klaus' arms behind his back, stopping him from moving.

- You're free to go, said Elijah calmly. This is family business.

Stefan and Damon took a last look at Klaus and pass Elijah before looking my way. I touch Kol's back and he turned his head, to fix his eyes on my face.

- Thank you, I whispered.

He stared into my eyes and smiled before turning back to Klaus. I stepped back and Damon took my wrist, leading me outside the mansion and drove me back to my apartment.


	2. Invitation

Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning at… its 7:00 am. The sun is coming out and is getting through my bedroom curtains. I rub my eyes, trying to adjust to the light, and get off my bed. I walk through the door of my bathroom and look at myself in the mirror.

Who was the girl in that reflection? I couldn't recognize her; she changed a lot the past two years.

She discovered that some of her friends were vampires, hybrids, witches and vampire hunters. My world had become a crazy mess and I couldn't get out of it, even if I wanted to. And now, I was attracted to an Original vampire.

I get to the kitchen and find Damon, Stefan and Elena waiting for me.

- Good morning sunshine, said Damon.

- Good morning. What are you guys doing in my apartment at seven o'clock in the morning?

- Dear Elena, here, wanted to make sure you were fine and without a scratch.

- Well like you can see, I'm still in one piece. But for how long, that I don't know.

Elena seemed worried and I know that Stefan is always anxious when one of his friends is in danger. As for Damon, I know he cares about me, even if he didn't show it.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

- Save by the bell, said Damon with a smirk on his face.

I frown at Damon and run to the door and look through the peephole.

- Who is it, ask Elena.

- Nobody, there's nobody at the door. That's weird… wait, I think I see something on the floor.

I open the door and see a big black box with a white bow wrap around it. There was also a card with my name on it. I pick it up and bring it inside, closing the door with my foot.

- What is it, ask Elena intrigue?

- I have no idea.

I pick up the card and open it.

- It's an invitation. Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock, for dancing, cocktails and celebration.

- The Original family, said Damon.

- Wait, there's a note in the back.

* * *

**_Mollie,_**

**_ Would you do me the honor of being my escort tonight? Here's a little something for you, in hopes you'll accept my invitation._**

**_ Sincerely, Kol_**

* * *

- Well, I think someone made an impression on the youngest Original vampire yesterday. Now let's see what's in that mysterious box.

I lift the lid and oh my god…

- Dear god, I say looking at the dress gently folded in the box.

- You got that right Mollie, says a speechless Elena beside me.

- I'm on my brother's side on this one, says Stefan. You made a huge impression yesterday by taking off that dagger from his heart.

The dress was mind-blowing. Yes, mind-blowing. There's no other word for it. The tag on the box said Reem Acra. It was a beautiful and delicate gold-tone piping gilds, strapless gown with shimmering floral patterns. There was a sweetheart neckline with floor-length skirt is fitted through the hips, flaring gently into the hem to create a striking mermaid profile.

- That dress must be worth thousands of dollars. I can't believe he bought it for me.

- The Originals are rich, so don't worry about a few thousand bucks, says Damon.

- Yes, right.

I didn't know what to do. I knew that I wanted to go to that ball and spend some time with Kol. Elijah warned me that Kol was reckless and he didn't have pity for anyone. He might have spent the last hundred years in a casket, but that time asleep wouldn't have changed him. He would still be the same. I would have to see for myself tonight. I really hope he was wrong. I really hope.

- You didn't receive an invitation, Elena.

- Yes, I did. And these two don't want me to go. Esther wants to meet me.

- Only because she tried to kill you once, said Damon.

- I don't care, Damon, yelled Elena. I'm going and you have nothing to say about it.

Damon was pissed, but I was confused

- Who's Esther?

- Mama Original, snarled Damon.

- She's a witch, said Stefan. She the one who transformed her family into vampires. A thousand years ago, she lost a son, who was killed by werewolf, and she refused to lose another one of her children. They were the first vampire made on this earth. That's why we call them the Original vampire family.

- Maybe there's a reason why Bonnie and her mom were able to open that coffin. Maybe she's planning something. I think Elena should meet her.

Damon was about to speak, but I shut him up.

- You shut up. Don't even say a word. If Elena wants to go, she'll go and if you don't to leave her alone, you'll have to come to this ball too.

- Fine, he snarled again.

- Good. Now, let's find you a dress, shall we?


	3. The Original Family Ball

Its 6:30 and I am waiting in a taxi, on my way to the mansion. I was so nervous. I couldn't stop touching my hair and looking at myself in the window. I didn't know what was going to happen tonight. My hands were sweaty and my heart was beating really fast.

The mansion came into view. It was all illuminated with light and I had to admit that Rebekah had outdone herself tonight. No doubt in my mind that she was the one who had the idea about this whole event.

Finally, the car stopped. I took out the money from my vanity-bag and hand it to the driver.

- Keep the change, I said before stepping outside the vehicle.

It sucked coming here in a cab. I had a driver's license, but I didn't have the car that came with it. It broke down the road, a few months ago, after my arrival in Mystic Falls. It was my father's car, but it was an old piece of junk, so it was meant to happen.

I walk to the door and waited for the doorman to open it for me. When he finally opened, what I saw inside in the house blew my mind away. There was gold everywhere, and when I mean everywhere, it means that every part of that house was decorated in gold and lights. There was red and gold candles on each table and red roses filled every single vase in the room. It was stunning. I gave my shawl to the woman at the entrance and went to search for Kol. I knew that he would find me first, but I wanted to know if I could find him before he could find me.

I walk through the room and instead, found Rebekah. She was wearing this beautiful burgundy dress. She was with Elijah, who looked handsome in his black and white suit with a black bow tie around his neck. Elijah saw me and smiled, and then Rebekah caught sight of me and came straight in my direction.

- Mollie, you look beautiful.

- You don't look so bad yourself. I love your dress.

- Thank you. That color really suits you.

- Thanks. Nice suit Elijah, I said turning to the man standing beside her.

- Thank you, darling. I could the same thing about your dress. You know, Kol really has the eye for that kind of things. He chose right, you look stunning.

Wait, what? He said what?

- Kol chose this for me.

- Yes, he did…

- And you look absolutely gorgeous, said a familiar voice behind me.

I turn around and look at Kol, a smile on my face. He look... handsome, hot.

- Thank you, Kol.

He takes my hand and kisses it. He didn't let go, kept my hand in his.

- Kol, said Elijah.

He took a look at Elijah and nodded.

- I'll be right back, he whispered in my ear.

I watched him join his family, waiting on the stairs.

- If everyone could gather please, said Elijah. Welcome. Thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz. So if all of you could find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom.

I watch Kol coming down the stairs, on his way to me. I just looked down, nervous as hell.

- Would you do me the honor of being my dance partner, dear Mollie?

I look up at him.

- I would love to, but I don't know how to dance an old-century waltz.

- Then let me show you, he said handing me his hand.

I took it. He walked me to the ballroom and we took place between Klaus and Caroline and Matt and Rebekah. Matt looked at me and smiled, but his mouth was tense, he looked worried about me.

- I'm okay, I whispered to him.

- You sure.

I nodded and smiled. I looked back and Kol was frowning at me.

- He's just worried about me.

- He has nothing to worry about love. I'll take good care of you. Now, are you ready?

- Yeah, but still nervous.

He smirked and took my hands. He led me through the dance and I was careful not to step on his feet. Unfortunately, I stepped on them once or twice, but he didn't wince. He actually laughed and holds me tight against him, his right hand resting firmly on my back, the other holding my hand. I looked at him and smile and he returned it.

I took a look around me. Caroline looked absolutely gorgeous, but she wasn't quite happy being Klaus' date. I couldn't blame her. As for Elena, she looked beautiful, as always. She was dancing with Damon while Stefan was dancing with Mayor Lockwood.

- What's on your mind, love?

- Nothing. I'm just enjoying the night. By the way, sorry about your feet.

- Don't worry, love. I didn't feel anything.

I couldn't resist it and laugh. Of course, he didn't feel anything. I could slap him and he wouldn't feel anything. The only thing that would hurt him is a dagger. But no way in hell, would I dagger him. I would leave that to Klaus or Elijah.

Speaking of Elijah, he was coming right at us.

- Brother, may I borrow your date for a dance?

Kol looked at his brother and then at me.

- Sure, brother. I need a drink anyway.

He lets go of my hand and lent it to Elijah.

- I'll be right back, love.

I nodded and watched him leave. I turn to Elijah, he took me in his embrace and we started to dance.

- What did he mean, when he said he needed a drink?

- He meant blood.

- Oh.

I didn't like the idea of Kol feeding on a human. Or any of them.

- Don't worry, little Mollie, he's not gonna hurt anyone. We have blood bags hidden in the house. We're not supposed to hurt the people of Mystic Falls.

- I'm not sure that Kol is going to follow that rule.

- He will or I'll take care of it.

I nodded. We sweep away on the dance floor and Elijah made me spin around holding me tight to his body. I laughed and he did too. I was having fun.

When the song ended, my head was spinning, but I was filled with joy. I've never felt this happy since my parents died.

- Thank you Elijah. It was very pleasant.

- You're very welcome, dear Mollie.

- Now, I think it's my turn, brother, said Klaus behind him.

I looked at Klaus right in the eyes. I wasn't afraid of him, I've never been afraid of Klaus Mikaelson. He never compelled me, because he couldn't. I have been drinking vervain for months.

- No, thank you.

- Come on, love. Just one dance. I won't bite.

- I said, no thank you, Klaus. I don't want to die tonight.

- I'm not here to kill you, Mollie. I'm actually here to thank you, for reuniting a part of my family. Kol might be a pain in my ass, but he's my brother. So, thank you.

- Uh… you're welcome… I think.

He smirked at me and left.

- Okay, that was weird.

- But it was sincere, said Elijah. I've never seen my brother like that. He likes you. If anyone else would have done what you did yesterday, that person would be dead right now.

- That's good, isn't it?

- Really good, indeed. Now, will you excuse me?

- Of course.

* * *

We were all gather in the entrance hall waiting for Esther to make an appearance. Kol was by my side, a hand on my back, playing with a lock of my hair.

Suddenly, we heard glass clinking. It was Esther.

- Good evening, ladies and gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers.

- Cheers, said Kol beside me.

I lift my glass and took a sip.

- Cheers.

* * *

I quickly walked to Elena.

- Elena, I said. What happened? Damon looks pissed.

- Follow me, she whispered.

We climbed the stairs and walked to the balcony, making sure we weren't being followed.

- Promise me, you won't tell a soul about what I'm going to tell you.

- Promise.

- We finally found a way to kill Klaus.

- That's amazing, Elena.

- Yes, it is, but there's a little problem. In order to kill Klaus, Esther and I had to bond them all together. So if one dies, the others will die too.

- What? Elena, tell me you didn't do that.

She didn't speak, just nodded. I didn't know what to say after that. I waited weeks to finally wake him up and now he would die if Klaus died. You had to be kidding me.

- When?

- Tomorrow night. Esther is going to perform a ritual and Finn is going to sacrifice himself to help his mother.

- Tomorrow. Elena, I've been waiting weeks, months to see Kol alive and now, you want to kill them all.

- I didn't have a choice. Esther wants to kill her children, she thinks they're an abomination and she wants to undo what she did 1000 years ago. That's all I know. The next part is on her, I did mine. I'm so sorry, Mollie. But I had to do it. It's our only chance.

- I'm sorry too Elena. I really hope you're right about this "kill Klaus" plan. I really hope.

I left her there without another word. I had to leave the mansion, now and fast. I refused to cry even if I wanted to. I quickly walked down the stairs, grabbed my shawl and went straight for the door.

- Mollie.

God, not now. I turned around to face Kol.

- Are you leaving already?

- Yes. I have to go. It's been a long night and I'm exhausted.

- I'll take you home.

- No, it's okay. I'll call a cab.

- I insist.

I couldn't say no to him, even if I should've.

* * *

- Thank you for inviting me. I had a lot of fun tonight.

- You're welcome, love.

- Goodnight, Kol.

I went to open my door and look back at him.

- Goodnight, Mollie.

He came to me, took my hand and kissed it before leaving me, in vampire speed, alone on my porch.

* * *

_**If you guys have any suggestions or ideas, just review or PM me. Thanks. **_

_**Here are the links for Mollie and Rebecca's dresses : **_

_**Mollie : strapless-lace-gown-reem-acra/vp/v= ?folderID=2534374302159512&colorId=29109&extid=affprg-2178999**_

_**Rebecca : p/Zac-Posen-Asymmetric-Satin-Wrap-Gown-Burgundy/pr od155700010/?ecid=NMALRFeedJ84DHJLQkR4&ci_src=14110925&ci_sku=prod155700010skuBURGUNDY**_


	4. Dead or not

Chapter 4

_I could feel my heart beating really fast. Kol was in front of me, his fangs were showing. I lift my hand to touch then. He could feel I was a little bit afraid, but he didn't move. Then my hand moved to his lips and into his hair. I grip them and crashed my mouth to his. He was gentle at first, but the kiss became more intense, more passionate. I couldn't get enough of his kiss, it was intoxicating. I could feel his hands on my waist, then going down on my butt. He crashed his body to mine and held me tight against him. Kol didn't want to let go and neither did I. I wanted more, but I didn't know if he wanted the same thing._

_His lips left mine, leaving me breathless, and moved to my chin then my neck. He slightly scratched it with his fangs, but didn't break the skin. After a few kisses, he went down on my collarbone, stayed there for a few seconds and came back up to my lips. Kol backed away for a moment and look into my eyes._

- _You won't feel a thing, you won't scream, he compelled me. _

_His eyes changed to red and black veins appeared under them. He took a last look at me and went right to my neck, biting hard._

* * *

_I woke up, screaming. It was just a dream. Thank god. I look up at my alarm clock, its 8:33. _

_Yesterday night has been an amazing night. Nothing dramatic happened, but it would happen tonight. It was a long time since I felt happy. The loss of my parents had been hard on me. I was old enough at that time to understand that my family wouldn't come back. It had been a horrible tragedy. It was a plane crash and it was my father who was flying that day. I was only nine years old when they died and child services brought me to my aunt. High school had been tough without my parents, the only people I truly trusted. My aunt had always been nice with me, she was family, but she couldn't replace my mother and my father. Now I had my own place and I had enough money at the bank for the rest of my life._

_I got off of bed and made my way to the kitchen._

- _Good morning sunshine._

- _Damon. _

- _I can see that you're still in one piece and there's no biting mark on your neck, he said moving a lock of my hair._

- _I'm surprised you're still alive too. You didn't piss an Original yesterday?_

- _Nope._

- _Good for you. Now, what are you doing here?_

- _I just wanted to. I was bored._

- _Okay. Now get out. I want to be alone._

_He came closer to me in vampire speed._

- _I saw you leave with vampire boy yesterday after the ball. I'm warning you Mollie; don't be his friend and don't fall in love with him, because he'll never love you back. Never._

- _I don't need your advice Damon; I know what I have to do. Anyway, it's never gonna happen._

- _Of course, it will never happen, he will be dead tonight._

_I look at him in the eyes and turn around to walk to the fridge. I took a bottle of orange juice, close the door and come face to face with Damon._

- _You like him, don't you? I think see it in your eyes, you care about him._

- _No, I don't… okay, okay, I do. But it's none of your business._

- _It is my business. I won't let anybody hurt you…_

- _You care about me._

- _Of course, I care about you. I'm not heartless, even if I act like a jerk._

- _Damon has feelings for someone other than himself._

- _Is it so hard to believe?_

- _Actually… yes._

- _Whatever. I do care, and I don't want anyone to hurt you. Get over it._

- _Fine, I said putting my hands up in surrender. Now go. Get out._

* * *

_I was about to leave the apartment, when the phone rang._

- _Hello._

- _Good afternoon, love. Had any sweet dreams, last night?_

_How did he know that?_

- _Sorry to disappoint you Kol, but no._

- _I know your lying, love. I know you dreamed about me and I bet it was…exciting._

_Okay. Now, something's wrong... Oh, shit…. No, he didn't._

- _You came into my dreams, didn't you?_

- _Yes, I did, love._

_That bastard._

- _I hope you had fun, because I did._

- _Are you kidding me Kol? You compelled me and then you bit me. I didn't have fun at all._

- _I'm very disappointed, love. I thought I heard you moan, which is a sign, if I remember, of pleasure._

_God, help me._

- _Okay, that part was kind of… enjoyable, but you didn't have the right to come into my dreams, Kol. _

- _I know, but I was bored and I was thinking about you. Please forgive me. I won't do it again… no, I won't do it until you ask me too, because I know you will._

- _You're forgiven, but no more biting. It kind of freaked me out._

- _I give you my word._

_His word. Yes, right._

- _Let me make it up to you. Lunch at the Grill tonight at 7:30. My treat._

- _Deal._

* * *

_The Mystic Grill was packed at this time of the day. The sun was already down and the full moon was out. I found a table near the bar and took a seat. I took a look at the menu and wait for a waiter to come and see me._

- _Mollie._

_I turn around and saw Matt._

- _Hi Matt._

- _What can I get you?_

- _A cup of coffee would be good and a cheeseburger. Don't forget the fries._

_I waited fifteen minutes for lunch and finally enjoyed my meal. I kept checking my phone for a missed call or maybe a text. But, there was nothing. _

- _Can I sit with you for a moment, ask Matt._

- _Sure. _

- _Are you waiting for someone?_

- _Actually, yes. I'm waiting…_

- _For Kol, said Matt, interrupting me._

_I didn't know what to say._

- _How did you know that? _

- _Damon._

- _Of course. What did Damon do?_

- _He took care of Kol. He heard your conversation with him on the phone. He was outside your apartment when Kol called. He was guarding you. He knew Kol would come to meet you. Kol arrived earlier to get a drink and Damon and Alaric daggered him._

- _Son of a bitch. He wasn't guarding me, he was spying on me._

- _Damon was worried and you know that he's impulsive. He always acts before he thinks about the consequences. I'm sorry, I should have told you the moment you came into the Grill._

- _Where is he, Matt? Tell me. Where did he bring him?_

- _I can't…_

_I stood up and grabbed his shirt and yanked at it._

- _You guys just ruined my last night with Kol, so you better tell me where is he, Matt, I yelled. TELL ME. _

- _At the witch burial ground._


	5. The Ritual

_Chapter 5_

_I could see light coming from afar. I light my flashlight and walked through the path leading closer to the light, which I realized, was fire. I could make out three figures in front of me. Three man. Then I saw Finn and Esther. She saw me before the others did._

- _Welcome Mollie._

_They all turned to stare at me, but my eyes were on Kol._

- _Join us, continued Esther._

_I didn't say a word and walked to Kol and took his hand in mine._

- _Like I was saying, my only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago._

- _Enough, said Klaus. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to hell._

- _For a thousand years I've been forced to watch you. I felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you, you're a curse on this earth, stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry; you have wasted your time._

_Her head moved to me._

- _I wish, young lady that you would have never fallen for my son. He would have only brought you pain and misery. That's what they do. I'm sorry you have to witness this. You still have a choice. Leave or watch the people you love die._

- _I'm staying._

_She didn't say anything else and closed her eyes and he lips started moving, but no words came out. I looked up at Kol and tugged his hand. He looked at me and lowered his forehead to mine._

- _I'm sorry we didn't have more time together. I will miss you, love._

_I closed my eyes. I felt his breath on my forehead and then, his lips land on it. It was light, soft and quick. When his lips left my forehead, I opened my eyes and smiled at him. That grin appeared only for a second, before his head turned back to his mother._

- _No. sisters, do not abandon me._

- _Mother, screamed Finn._

_All the torched lighted up to full force. Kol took me in his arms and hid me from the flames, in his coat. It lasted for a few seconds, before everything stopped. Kol let go of his coat and I looked back at the torches. The fire was out and Finn and Esther were gone. I took a look around me, without letting go of Kol, and saw that Elijah and Klaus were as stunned as I was._

- _Where did she go, I asked Kol?_

- _I don't know._

- _I guess we'll never know, said Elijah beside me._

* * *

_We were back to the Mikaelson Mansion. Elijah seemed lost in his thoughts, Klaus looked still mad at his mother, hoping he would have been able to kill her and Kol… well, I couldn't really read his expression. Rebekah came back few minutes after us._

- _She's free, asked Elijah to his sister?_

- _Yes, the doppelgänger witch is safe. _

_What? What did they do to Elena?_

- _Elijah, what did you do?_

- _Nothing happened to Elena. She's safe. We held her hostage until the Salvatore brothers found a way to break your friend Bonnie's ancestry bloodline, Esther was channelling._

- _How did they do it?_

- _They changed your mother's friend into a vampire, said Klaus._

- _What? _

_No. I picked up my phone from my pocket and try to call Bonnie, but she didn't answer. I tried Caroline's phone and she picked up at the first ring._

- _Hi, Mollie._

- _Caroline, I tried to call Bonnie, but she didn't pick up. Is she okay?_

- _No, she's not. She's at my house with her mother. Abby hasn't waken up yet._

- _Can I come and see her? _

_I heard Caroline ask something to Bonnie._

- _She said that she would like to be alone. I'm sorry, Mollie._

- _It's all right. I understand. Tell her that I'm here if she needs anything._

- _Of course._

_I hang up. _

_I wanted to leave, but Kol was still holding my hand and he wouldn't let go._

- _Let go, Kol. Please._

_He didn't._

- _I said, let go of my hand, Kol._

_Reluctantly, he did. I think he could sense that I was mad._

- _Who killed her, Elijah? _

- _I do not know, Mollie. You'll have to ask the Salvatore brothers yourself._

- _Fine._

_I went straight for the door, but got stopped by Elijah's voice. _

- _I'm sorry, dear. _

- _Yes, I'm sorry too, Elijah._

_I grab the knob, open the door and slammed it, when I closed it. I didn't even called a cab, I needed to walk and think about everything that had happened tonight._


	6. Bad Dream

**_Sorry, if I haven't publish anything for a few weeks. I've been working a lot, doing overtime. So here's the sixth chapter of Back To Life._**

* * *

_I arrived at 12:20 am at the Salvatore boarding house. I didn't even knock and just entered the house._

- _Damon, I yelled. Bring your ass out here, right now. Damon._

_I turned around and he was there, a grin on his face. I brought my hand up and slammed his face. Hard. It hurt me more than it hurt him, but it felt good._

- _What was that for, asked Damon, massaging his jaw?_

- _That was for changing Bonnie's mother into a vampire._

- _How do you know I did it?_

- _Because Stefan would never do it. _

- _Actually, he was supposed to do it, but I took his place._

- _Why?_

- _Because it's easier for me to be guy, the one everyone hate, the one Elena hates._

_Oh, Damon. He was always the tormented one. It was always easy for him to be hated by everyone, because he's always been the « bad » brother. The one who didn't care, who could love, but never showed it. He could never love a mortal because _settling for one of them was a sign of weakness, but we all new that Damon had a weakness. She had long brown hair, small brown eyes and her name was Elena.

- _Elena doesn't hate you. I don't hate you. I'm just pissed because Bonnie's mother was implicated in all of this. I just wished there would have been another solution to this ancestry bloodline channeling thing._

- _Unfortunately, there wasn't. _

- _What are we going to do now?_

- _Nothing. There's nothing we can do. Our only chance to kill Klaus disappeared._

_He was standing near the fire place, drinking a glass of whiskey. He was staring, lost in his thoughts. I could see that he was mad, but I could also see pain. I walked next to him and put my hand on his back and my head on his bicep. He shifted his weight a little bit, and put his arm around me. That's what I loved about Damon, he was never afraid to show his emotions when he was with me. I can always see the other side of his personality._

- _I'm sorry Damon._

- _Don't apologized, I deserved it and it didn't really hurt. Don't worry about it._

- _Can I have a sip of that?_

_He hands me the glass, I drank the rest of the whiskey in one gulp and hand it back to him._

- _You call that a sip._

- _Sorry, I said not feeling guilty at all. Actually, I'm not really sorry. _

_He chuckled and looked at me with that grin I loved so much._

- _How did you know that I transformed Abby into a vampire?_

- _Elijah. I left their house like my ass was on fire. I was so pissed. I can't believe he put Elena's life in danger. I was so mad that I wanted to put a freaking dagger through his heart._

- _It wouldn't hurt now they're all link together. Remember, when one falls, the others follow._

- _Yeah, that would have been a great idea. _

- _I'm sorry, Mollie._

_I look at the clock on the wall. God, it was late and I didn't really want to go home._

- _Can I stay here, tonight? I don't want to go home. I'll feel safer here._

- _Of course. Let me show you the guest room._

- _Thanks._

_He led me to a room next to his. It was very Victorian, just like the rest of the house. There was a huge king size bed. There was a fireplace in front of the bed and a shower and a bath in the right corner of the room. It was definitely a replica of Damon's bedroom. Welcoming and cozy. It was perfect._

- _There's some towels and soap under the sink if you wanna take a bath. Help yourself._

_I nodded and he left._

_I didn't bother taking a shower; I just took my shoes, my pants and my bra off and jumped on the bed and under the covers. I stared at the ceiling for a moment and then, closed my eyes and fell asleep._

* * *

_I woke up screaming like I've never screamed before. My body was sweaty and trembling and my face was wet from the tears I shed. Stefan and Damon came running into the room._

- _Mollie, said Stefan. What happened?_

- _Nightmare... Kol._

_I couldn't even form a sentence. My hands were still shaking._

- _Did he come into your dream?_

- _No, it wasn't him this time. It was…_

- _This time, asked Damon. When?_

- _It's not important Damon._

- _But…_

- _Let it go, Damon, yelled Stefan. _

_Inside my head, I was screaming « Thank you, Stefan ». Even If I wasn't as close to Stefan than I was to Damon, he was always there to help me, even if he had his own problem to deal with. Elena had been a lucky girl, when they were dating. After the « Klaus » episode, everything changed. They remained close, but their bond wasn't the same anymore. After everything she found out about him, her feelings about him didn't changed, but she saw him in a different way. She saw his dark side, the ripper part of him and it scared her. I think she will always love him, but it's too hard right now to trust him again. Since Stefan came back to Mystic Falls, he was in control with his thirst, but he isn't the Stefan we knew before he reunited with Klaus. He is slowly coming back and is becoming the understanding and sweet gentleman he was before._

- _Fine, said Damon. Just be careful, because invading someone dreams can be frightening adventure for the dreamer._

- _Yes, I pretty much know that now._

- _Are you okay? Can we leave you, so you can go back to sleep?_

- _Yes, I'm fine. Thanks guys._

- _Anytime, said Stefan. _

_Damon smiled at me and said:_

- _Goodnight, for what's left of it, anyway._

_I took a pillow and throw it at him. He didn't even flinch and it landed on his face. He threw it back to me and left the room with a grin on his face. Stefan followed him, switch off the light and closed the door behind him._

_That dream had been awful. I was in front of that luminous circle of fire. Esther was inside and the rest of the originals were by my side, but Finn was missing. I had a dagger in my hand but I didn't know why._

- _Tonight, the mistake that I made a thousand years ago will be a moment from the past. When the moon will be at its peak, my children are going to be humans again, it will not be my responsibility to end their lives, it will be yours._

_I thought I heard it wrong, but I didn't. She was reciting a spell, but I didn't understand a word. Elijah, Klaus and Kol were agitated beside me but I was frozen in place, the dagger still in my hand in a tight grip. I couldn't look at the Mikaelson; my attention was on Esther, still channelling energy from around us. The wind was up and the flames grew in intensity. She opened her eyes and looked straight me. I knew it was time._

_I turned around to face Kol. I didn't hold the tears slipping on my cheeks. I couldn't kill him or neither one of them._

- _I can't do it._

- _It's fine, Mollie. Just do it, said Elijah. We won't hold it against you._

- _I can't. You guys are part of my new family. I lost too much family, I sobbed. You're humans now, you can't hurt anyone, anymore, I said looking at each and every one of them. I didn't even say goodbye to Rebekah._

- _You can do it, said Kol getting a hold on my face. Your strong, you'll get through this. You got through the death of your parents; I know you can get through this. I hope you'll miss me, for a little bit, but I want you to move on. Forget me, live your life and fall in love. Have a family and die happy. You'll find me and the others on the other side when the time will come. I will miss you, little Mollie. _

_He did the unexpected. He kissed me. I savor this moment, the feeling of his lips on mine, his hands still on my face, caressing my cheeks and my neck. Tears we're still falling down my face, when I lifted the dagger to his chest and drove it through his heart._

_That's when I woke up, screaming…_

* * *

**_So, what did you think ? Comments or/and review. I'm open to new ideas._**


End file.
